For most of this century we have been utilizing the pneumatic tire and then discarding it in the most convenient manner after it has reached the end of its useful life. Unfortunately, over the years these tires have been accumulating on roadsides, in backyards, in bushland and watercourses, as well as filling up land disposal areas.
In recent years, with the increase of global pollution, the decrease of available landfill sites, as well as the increase in population levels in the world, we are eventually realizing that we have to dispose of our waste products in a manner which will not allow further degradation of our environment. With this in mind we should also take into account the cost of disposal of waste products and weigh the cost against environmental degradation.
The present invention utilizes used tires in the formation of drainage constructions.
Drainage constructions have many applications in the environment, including preventing drainage erosion on roadsides, and rural, reforested, natural and developed land. Drains also are important in preventing the siltation and flooding of land.
Present drainage constructions generally require skilled construction and maintenance and consequently are often expensive.